The Story of Trent
by IcyFlash22
Summary: Ever wonder what Trent was thinking throughout Total Drama Island? This story allows you to get inside Trent's head for the entire season of Total Drama Island. What did he do at Playa De Losers? What did he think about Gwen at first sight? R x R!


**IcyFlash22: Since Trent is my favorite character from Total Drama Island, I decided to make a story that explains his point of view through the game. Get inside his head, see what he's thinking, and learn what he thought about the game. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"This is it". _I thought.

About 2 weeks ago, I had received an invitation to compete on some game show called "Total Drama Island". Of course, I was stoked. The boat rocked and some water splashed in my face. I set down my guitar case. I brought it because I thought it would be good to get some practice in before my next gig.

"We're approaching the campgrounds…" the boatman said.

"Campgrounds?" I asked.

I decided to ignore that. Our boat approached a dock with 9 people standing on it. There was a very pretty girl, a punk, another pretty girl, a goth, a weird dude, some big black guy, a girl with glasses, a dude with a cowboy hat, and a jock. When the boat pulled up next to the dock, I assumed I had to step off.

"Contestant number nine is Trent!" Chris said.

That's weird. I thought I was number ten. I counted 9 other people on the dock. Whatever. Nine is my lucky number! I walked towards Chris McLean. I remembered him from a figure skating show I saw once.

"Hey, good to meet you man!" I said. "I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!"

Chris fist pounded me.

"Hey, thanks man!" he said. "I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" the girl with glasses said. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head! Though they got immunity that week."

"Lucky!" The weird dude said. "I hope I get dropped on my head!"

"Me too!" The very pretty girl said.

I looked around. The campground was old and unused. When I got that letter, I thought this was gonna be like that show "Big Brother" where they're all in that fancy house. A campground? Interesting.

"So…this is it?" I asked.

I examined the other campers. The pretty girl was getting water out of her hair for some reason. Then that weird guy started picking his nose. Everyone else just stared either the weird guy or me.

"Alrighty then…" I said.

I walked towards the group of people that I had never met. They all seemed different. This really was a reality show. I had no clue what we were going to do. I stood between the goth girl and the weird dude. That goth girl looked very pretty. I smiled at her, but she just glared. So I looked back at Chris.

"Hey," a blond surfer girl said. "What's up?"

"Alright…" Chris said. "Our surfer chick Bridgette is here!"

"Mmph…" The punk said. "Nice board. This ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette said.

"We are!" Chris said.

Me and the rest of the campers looked to see the disgusting sand get rippled by a murky tide of water. A seagull was swept into the gunky lake.

"Ugh…great…" Bridgette said.

"Alright!" Chris said. "That makes-"

Bridgette knocked her surfboard into Chris's head. The punk and the guy with the cowboy hat laughed. I didn't laugh, because that must've hurt.

"Ow!" Chris moaned. "That hurt!"

"Hey what's up?" Bridgette said as she approached us.

"Hey!" the cowboy hat guy said. "I'm Geoff!"

"Nice to meet you." she said.

As she turned around the greet Geoff, her surfboard swung around. The punk and the weird guy ducked while I leaned back.

"Dang!" The weird guy said. "Watch the board man!"

"Hi!" the girl with glasses said. "I'm Beth!"

"Hey!" Bridgette said again.

She swung the board around again, causing me to lean back and the punk and weird guy to duck.

"Okay." The pretty girl said. "I think we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." The punk said.

"Get bent." She replied.

Another boat pulled up and dropped off a tan boy with black hair. He wore a strange vest-thing and walked towards us with a suitcase in one hand.

"Our…ugh…next contestant is Noah!" Chris said.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah said.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris replied.

"Good." Noah replied. "Is this were we're staying?"

"No. It's your mother's house!" The punk said. "And we're throwing a party!"

"Cute." Noah replied. "Nice piercings original. Do them yourself?"

"Yeah!" The punk replied as he grabbed Noah's lip. "Want one?"

Noah wasn't scared at all.

"Um…no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" he said. "Thanks."

Another boat approached with a black girl standing on the bow. She waved at us. At first, she seemed quite strange with her large earrings, cumquat T-shirt, and LARGE behind, but she was quite nice.

"What's up ya'll?" she said. "LeShawna's in the house."

The weird dude gasped.

"You baby. How you doin'? How's it goin'?" LeShawna said to Chris.

She walked towards us.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble because I came to win!" She said.

She approached the tall black dude and high-fived him.

"What's up my brother? Give me some sugar baby!" she said.

The weird guy popped in.

"I've never seen I girl like you in real life before." he said.

"Excuse me?" LeShawna said.

"You're real big……and loud…" he said.

"What did you say to me? Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big baby!" LeShawna said.

The goth girl and I stepped back. LeShawna was obviously not the person you would mess with. Bridgette and the black dude rushed in to stop her from further harming the weird guy.

"Alright campers." Chris said. "Settle down."

After that, two girls got off the boat. They were identical. Except one was larger than the other, and the skinny one had a nice tan. I figured out there names when they talked to each other. The tan, skinny one was named Katie. The pale, fat one was named Sadie. As they joined us, a strange prairie boy got off the boat.

"Ezekiel!" Chris said. "Welcome to camp! What's up man?"

Ezekiel looked up.

"I think I see a bird!" he said.

I laughed.

"Listen man," Chris said. "I know you've been home schooled you entire life, raised by freaky prairie people, but just try to avoid getting kicked off in the first episode okay?"

"Sir, yes sir." Ezekiel replied.

"That's just….wow…" the goth replied.

Her voice sounded beautiful. I wondered what her name was.

Soon after, 2 more got off. One was named Cody, and he seemed like a lady's man, though he didn't exactly look like one. The other was Eva, and she was tough. Her bag was full of dumbbells, as proved by Cody when she dropped them on his foot.

"Chris!" a new person said. "What's happening? This is awesome! Woo-hoo!"

This person had a white t-shirt with a maple leaf on the front, and a zero on the back. They were fat, but I didn't say that out load. That would be rude. They seemed very excited and I couldn't help but remember Chris Farley.

"Owen!" Chris shouted. "Welcome!"

Owen grabbed Chris and hugged him.

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen said. "Man, this is just…so…"

"Awesome?" the pretty goth girl said.

"Yes!" Owen yelled. "Awesome! Woo-hoo! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." she said sarcastically.

Wow, she had a sense of humor too. What else does this girl have? I wished she was on my team too.

Three more contestants arrived. First was Courtney, who greeted us all. She must be nice. Then came Justin. Apparently, his beauty infatuated all the females (and Owen for some reason) into a love struck state. Then came Izzy who was a deranged psycho. I could tell when she fell off the boat and yelled about how awesome it was.

"First things first." Chris said. "We need a group picture for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"

We all walked towards the dock's end and formed into a group picture formation. That goth girl I liked was leaning on my back, so I didn't complain.

"Alright" Chris said. "One…two…three…oh wait…forgot the lens cap. Okay…one…two…wait…card's full."

"C'mon man." LeShawna said. "My face is startin' to freeze!"

"Okay!" Chris said. "Everybody say Wawanakwa!"

"WAWANAKWA!" We all shouted.

Then, the dock fell to pieces, sending all of us into the water.

"Okay campers." Chris said. "Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in 10!"

_____________________________________

All 22 of us gathered at the campfire pit. I sat down between Bridgette and the really hot girl. With the punk behind me and Katie and Sadie in front of me.

"Campers," Chris said. "This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends! You dig?"

I smiled at the very hot girl, and high-fived Bridgette.

"The campers who manages to stay on Total Drama Island to longest without getting votes off will win…one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me." The punk said. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her!"

He pointed to the pretty girl.

"They aren't co-ed are they?" she said.

"No." Chris replied. "Girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me Kyle!" The very hot girl said. "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are…" Chris said. "But that's not really how it works here. And…it's Chris."

Some of the campers talked amongst each other. Owen hugged the goth and the jock, Katie and Sadie complained, and the punk was harming a deer.

"Okay." Chris said. "Here's the deal. We're going to split you into two teams. I f I call your name out…go stand over there."

"Gwen"

"Trent"

Alright! I'm on the team with that beautiful goth girl! So her name is Gwen huh? Beautiful. I really want to get to know her better. I wonder if she likes me back? I wonder who the others are. I hope I don't get that mean, pretty girl.

"Heather"

Of course.

"Cody"

"Lindsay"

"Beth"

"Katie"

"Owen"

"LeShawna"

"Justin"

"And Noah!" Chris said. "From this moment on you are officially known as…The Screaming Gophers!"

Chris tossed Owen a green flag. On it was a gopher letting out a ferocious scream.

"Alright!" Owen said. "I'm a Gopher!"

"Wait?" Katie said. "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you go over here." Chris said.

"Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"DJ"

"Tyler"

"Sadie"

"Izzy"

"Courtney"

"Ezekiel"

"Duncan"

"Eva"

"And Harold!" Chris said. "Move move move!"

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie cried.

"Sadie is it?" Courtney said. "C'mon. It'll be okay."

"This is so unfair! I'll miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!" Katie screamed.

I felt sorry for them. Being so close, yet having to be separated. Harsh.

"You will be officially known as…The Killer Bass!"

"That's awesome!" Harold said. "It's like…amazing!"

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas on screen during the competition. You will also be able to share you inner-most thought with a video diary. Let the audience know how you really feel. Or, just get something off your chest."

That pretty Gwen girl went into the confessional, along with Owen afterwards.

"Any questions?" Chris said. "Great. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the East cabin, Bass are in the West."

Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, Cody, and that pretty Gwen girl were the first to enter the cabin. I stayed behind and grabbed my stuff. It was a lot to carry. I walked towards the cabin when Cody came flying out the door and into the ground. I wonder what caused that? I would've helped him, but I had too much stuff.

"Where are the outlets?" Lindsay asked. "I need to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms." Chris said.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic!" Lindsay said.

"Not communion!" Chris said. "Communal!"

"It means we shower together." Gwen said. "Idiot."

"AAAWWWW!!!" Lindsay sobbed "C'mon!"

Me, Owen, and Noah looked out the side door of the cabin.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys…know what I mean?" Owen said.

I questioned that for a second. Apparently Owen didn't realize how weird that sounded. Noah also raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"I mean…no!" Owen said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Noah went back into the cabin.

"I love chicks!" Owen said. "I just don't want to sleep near them!"

That's when things got too weird for me. I walked back into the cabin and started unpacking my stuff. Not long after, I heard a loud scream come from the girls' half of the cabin. I was going to go help, but Noah told me Lindsay just saw a cockroach. When I saw Duncan grab an ax, I assumed he had everything under control.

______________________________________

I was last in line for lunch. Actually, DJ was behind me, but with 20 people in front, I'd be waiting a while. The military, black, chef dude was giving a speech about his food.

"I serve it three times a day! You will eat it three times a day! So grab your tray! Shut up! And sit your butts down! NOW!!!"

I started chatting with the people around me.

"What's up Heather?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me." Heather replied.

"Just starting a conversation." I replied.

"Whatever." she said.

"What's up DJ?" I asked him.

"Not much dude!" DJ replied. "How bout' you?"

"Fine. You're not on my team are you?" I said.

"Nah man. I'm on the Killer Bass." DJ replied.

"Just checkin'" I said.

________________________________________

I grabbed my tray and got some of Chef's brown gruel. I quietly sat down next to Cody, and across from Gwen. I chatted with her until Chris walked in.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge." Chris said.

"Yo." Geoff said. "My man. Can we order a pizza?"

One of Chef's knives hurled through the air and stuck in the wall right behind me.

"Whoa G!" Geoff yelled. "Brown slop is cool! Right guys?!?!"

I smiled while Heather and Lindsay nodded. Cody hid under the table.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris said.

Next thing I knew, I was up on top of a 100 foot cliff in my swim trunks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
